farkfandomcom-20200215-history
Drumpfster Fire Daily Chaos
This page is a compilation of Fark threads discussing the noise used to distract from the dumpster fire that is the 45th President of the United States of America and his followers. This page is for the current month, ' ' '' To view previous months, check out the archive To view the crap Vladimir Cheeto is up to click here, to see what his cabinet is up to click here, and for the mess he's making with all the federal government departments and various agencies, click here =Dangerous= Generalissimo Know-It-All Comey Firing # ## ## bsabsvr}} # ## ## ## # # # # ## # # # # # # # ## ## # ## ### ### ## ## ## ## ## ## ### ### ### ## ## # # # # # ## # ## ## # # # # # # Comey's Replacement # # Upcoming Comey Testimony # Possible National Secutity Breach # ## ## ## ### ## ## Possible Presidential Disability # # # # # # # ## # # # # ## ## # # Poor Decision Making # # ## ## ### ## # # Baby's First Foreign Policy General Decision Making Troop Deployment Pretext(s) for war Torture Nuclear Arms Control Nuclear Confrontation # Climate Change # # Keystone XL Pipeline Secret Donors # Budget Cuts # Arresting Non-Violent Protesters # Misplaced Loyalty # Voting "Integrity" Commission ''investigate allegations of voter fraud and voter suppression # ## ## ### Connections to Russians For all the Fark threads about the Trump, Russia collusion, please visit the Trump-Russia Connections page Privatization of federal government IRS # Social Security Government Shutdown # Sexual Predator Tim Nolan former judge; current member Campbell County School Board, district 5; Tea Party supporter; indicted sexual predator # Sexual Assault # Leaded Water # =Hateful & Cruel= Neo-Nazis # Confederate Heritage # # # Muslim ban Refugees Immigrants Schools Denying Entry to Federal Immigration Officials # Propaganda Anti-Alien Sanctuary Cities # ## The Great White Wall # # # ICE Overreach # # LGBTQ Community North Carolina Bathroom Bill Repeal Obama-era Policy Repealing ACA # ## # ## # # ## Net Neutrality # Wildlife protections Ban on toxic ammunition and fishing tackle on federal lands National Monument Designations Offshore Drilling Ban Ending restrictions on rates for prison phone calls Ending internet privacy & security rules FCC Lifeline Waters of the United States (2015) defines which bodies of water are under federal authority Dodd-Frank * "Review" two provisions of Dodd-Frank (2010) ** Orderly Liquidation Authority (process of liquidating a large, complex financial company that is close to failing) to determine risk, taxpayer liability, and "moral hazard" ** Financial Stability Oversight Council (the process of designating banks and financial firms "too big to fail") Tax Inversions when one company buys or merges with another company located in a country with lower tax rates, then shifts headquarters to that new country DACA Deferred Action for Childhood Arrivals or "Dreamers" Keystone XL Pipeline TrumpCare TrumpCare Failure DonTCare # # # # Voter suppression Astroturf Rally Scapegoat Muslims Pandering # # Religious Hate Crimes # Lack of Diversity in Media # American Society of News Editors 2016 Diversity survey Women's Media Center annual report on gender representation VIDA, advocacy group for Women in Literary Arts 2015 survey Apologist for Racist, Sexist Elected Official Racist, Sexist Elected Official Ending Net Neutrality Misogyny # ## # Institutionalize Discrimination # Budget Cuts # Voting "Integrity" Commission investigate allegations of voter fraud and voter suppression # ## ## ### Severe Sentencing return of mandatory mimimum sentencing # ## War on Drugs # Public Display of Hate # =Petty & Spiteful= The Economy "Budget" # Deficit Inflation The Dow Trade NAFTA # National Debt Job Creator Fiddling with Regulations "Cost cutting" measures Infrastructure Tax Policy Abolish Taxes Tax Cuts Tax "Reform" # Repeal Obama-era Policy Repealing ACA # ## # ## # # ## Repealing Let's Move Michelle Obama's comprehensive public health initiative to end obesity in children # Ending Net Neutrality # Media Rightward Creep MSNBC despite ratings # State of Black America # Argentina Awarding President Jimmy Carter # Public Education # Teaching # Exploitation as Political Theater # # DonTCare # Pathetic # =Embarrassing & Stupid= Stupidity # # # # ## ### ### # # # # # ## # # ## # ## ## # # # ## ## # # # # # # # # # # bsabsvr}} # # # # # # # # ## ## ### # # # ## ## # # # ## ## # # # ## ## ### ## # ## # ## # # # # # General Decision Making Crowdsource Government Coward Not Being A Good Ally To ... Canada Re-election Physical Health of the President Illiterate FLOTUS BS # # # Staff Stephanie Grisham First Lady’s communications director, former White House spokeswoman Lindsay Reynolds First Lady’s chief of staff, former associate director of the White House Visitors Office, Bush, Jr. Child Care Finding Jesus Thou Shall Have No Other Gods Before Me The Lord is My Shepherd Judge Not Lest Ye Be Judged If A Man Will Not Work, He Shall Not Eat Ye Shall Know Them By Their Fruits Render Unto Caesar That Which Is Caesar's Repealing Net neutrality # Conspiracies # # # "Terror" Unsupported Voter Fraud Accusations We Get It He's Black B-b-but, her emails! Scandals FOX Predators # Fallout from Bill O'Reilly Sex Scandal Lumpy McGroperson =Links= See Also * Drumpfster Fire Navigation Page * Archive for this page * Categorized list of Nicknames * Trump-Russia Connections * Drumpfster Fire * Drumpfster Fire Advisors * Drumpfster Fire Agencies * Drumpfster Fire Daily Chaos * Drumpfster Fire Misinformation * Donald's Imaginary Friends and His Faithful Followers * Donald Trump Enemies List * Ministry of Misinformation * I Love The Poorly Educated * The World Outside the U.S. Post-Drumpf * 115th Congressional Dumpster Fire * ALECworks * Defying GOP's Wet Dream of One Party Rule of U.S. Government External Links * Press Snekretary's Facebook page * Official Press Snekretary on Twitter * Snekretary Tumblr * Snek Ssswag * Executive Order Generator * Trump Insult Generator * What The Fuck Just Happened Today? * How Long Has Donald Trump Been President? * Nose Flags * Trump-Russia timeline, Mother Jones